


I Guess You Could Help

by TooTiredToTry



Series: The Irondad-Spiderson Content We Demand [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Depression, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Irondad, Marvel - Freeform, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooTiredToTry/pseuds/TooTiredToTry
Summary: “Here,” he tossed an outfit that didn’t match on the bed, “you have five minutes to be downstairs or else I’m calling Pepper.”





	I Guess You Could Help

Tony woke up alone in his bed at three in the afternoon.

He unplugged his phone from the wall and turned to his other side. He scrolled mindlessly through endless social platforms. His mind buzzed unpleasantly with a constant ache that was all too familiar. 

His eyes blurred and he woke with a start.

Two hours had passed.

He thinks about his team. He misses them. They’d rather be homeless and dirty and outlaws than live with him. Natasha would rather be on the run than paint his nails early in the morning. Clint would rather eat muck and be bored out of his mind rather than joking along with Tony. 

The flip phone was in his bedside drawer. 

He never touched it.

He never looked at it.

He always thought about it.

He wondered what would happen if he burned it. 

He wondered what would happen if he called.

He did neither of these things.

He lied in his bed, outlining the wooden patterns of the drawer with his gaze for hours on end. He’s memorized the cabinet’s waves by now. The way the curves fell into perfect harmony with one another and parted briefly to bounce around just to return. 

He wished he could have that.

He didn’t.

He hasn’t left the tower for four months.

The UN required him to fight, so he sent one of his many AIs to do his job. He makes AIs instead of friends. AIs don’t tear his heart into pieces. AIs do what he says and stay where they belong. An infinite list of Artificial Intelligences needed to be names and debugged and exercised. 

He stayed in bed.

He’s lost thirty pounds.

He hasn’t changed his bedding in forever.

It all made it worse.

He was pathetic.

His door knocked.

He didn’t answer.

It opened anyway.

“Mr Stark! There’s this science fair in Nevada and Bill Nye is gonna be there and we gotta go  _ right now!” _

Peter clutched his phone excitedly and pulled Tony’s arm. It was dead weight. Peter tugged harder until Tony caved in and sat up. 

Peter wore a gray hoodie and blue jeans. He paced around the room, searching for clothes for Tony.

“Here,” he tossed an outfit that didn’t match on the bed, “you have five minutes to be downstairs or else I’m calling Pepper.”

Peter left as quickly as he came. Sweatpants hung from Tony’s head and a white t-shirt was rumpled in his lap. Tony sighed fondly and grasped the hem of his shirt upwards.

Bill Nye at a science fair was dire.

**Author's Note:**

> aqui mi tumblr: shetalkstooloud  
Haha just kidding im not cultured  
I used google translate


End file.
